Seat belt type restraint systems have been used extensively to restrain riders in vehicles as well as amusement rides and devices. Typically, seat belt type patron restraint systems have a manual “latching” system that is engaged or released by the patron (rider). There are presently no seat belts with locking systems that do not require external electrical power and/or an external energy source to achieve the “locked” condition. Conventional seat belt systems do not commonly have the ability to provide redundant “locking” systems. Conventional seat belts do not currently have redundant “locking” systems that are fail-safe (fail-to-safe) under loss-of-power or external energy. Conventional seat belts do not commonly have a sensor or indicator method for validating the “latched” condition to the ride operator or attendant that do not require external electrical power and/or an external energy source. There are presently no seat belt or other type of safety restraint “locking” system sensors that are commonly providing reliable operation under conditions of contamination with dirt, moisture, lubricants or other debris that do not require adjustment.
Industry standards for patron restraint systems on amusement rides and devices range from restraint devices for kiddie rides through restraint systems for spectacular and high acceleration rides. The industry standards require the ride designer to perform a patron containment analysis to make sure the patron is contained on the ride under normal and anticipated emergency operation. Authorities Having Jurisdiction (AHJ) (Regulatory) are imposing more stringent requirements for patron restraints. These AHJ's are requiring individual patron restraints where multiple patron restraints were used. The AHJ's are requiring “locking” restraints where previously “latching” patron restraints had been used. The term “latching” as used herein implies that the restraint can be unlatched at any time during a ride cycle by a patron or patrons. The term “locking” as used herein implies that the restraint is “locked” prior to the start of the ride cycle and can not be opened until the ride cycle is completed and the patrons are ready to exit the ride. The industry requirements range from patron restraints that are used to contain multiple patrons with a single restraint device and are manually “latched” and released to patron restraints that are automatically “locked” and automatically released. Depending on the accelerations imposed on the patrons and the ride designer's containment analysis, the patron restraints are required to be redundant, fail-safe (fail-to-safe) and, where necessary, to have a secondary “latching” or “locking” patron restraint element. The “latching” or “locking of simpler patron restraints can be accomplished by the ride operator or attendant by manual and/or visual means. Rides requiring redundancy and/or secondary patron restraints also need to be automatically “locked” and “unlocked” by the ride operator and have sensors that prevent the ride from starting in the event the patron restraint is not properly positioned and “locked.” Rides requiring redundancy and/or secondary patron restraints are required, whenever possible, to cause the ride to stop in the event a patron restraint comes open while the ride is in operation.
Industry standards also require that a restraint system on amusement rides and devices should provide a manual release of the restraint system that can be operated by authorized personnel in an emergency without special tools. This requirement places emphasis on a restraint release system that can be applied to individual or selected groups of restraints to evacuate riders from any location on a ride circuit.
One known type of patron restraint system requires power, such as electrical power or compressed air, in order to lock the restraint system, and loss of power will unlock the restraint system. This type of patron restraint system will therefore not provide fail-safe operation for the majority of commonly used amusement rides and devices where electrical power or compressed air are not available on the ride during operation. In addition, it has been found that patron restraint systems that rely upon electrical power or compressed air to maintain locking of the restraint system are prone to failure, since electrical power and air pressure can be lost under a number of conditions, such as failure of a pipe, pneumatic tubing, or a faulty control valve, for example.
A number of amusement rides use an over-the-shoulder restraint system. To prevent a rider from slipping out from under the shoulder restraint, ride manufacturers have added a high point at the front of the seat that goes between the rider's legs, and a “crotch strap” that is intended to keep the rider from slipping out from under the shoulder restraint under dynamic forces of the ride. The crotch strap also helps to prevent the shoulder restraint from opening in the event of a failure of the locking system for the shoulder restraint. However, most crotch straps are made up of short lengths of a seat belt with a standard seat belt buckle and tongue engagement that is not lockable, and that can be released by a rider. There is a long standing but unresolved need in the amusement ride and device industry for a simple, high strength, low maintenance locking restraint system that can augment or replace existing restraint systems. The long-standing but unresolved need also includes the requirement for a restraint system that is fully adjustable and able to accommodate all sizes of patrons from children (on suitable rides) through the 99th percentile male and female with comfort and proper containment.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a patron restraint system for a vehicle typically having a plurality of seats that meets or exceeds industry standards and requirements established by Authority Having Jurisdiction (AHJ) (Regulatory) for patron containment and restraint on amusement rides and devices, in a system that can accommodate riders from a 99th percentile male down to and including a minimum height, 50th percentile male or female for which the ride or attraction is suitable, so as to accommodate riders with a minimum height of 36 inches (2.5 to 3 years of age). It would also be desirable to provide a patron restraint system for a vehicle typically having a plurality of seats that meets requirements for single or redundant locking of the patron restraint system. It would also be desirable to provide a specialized patron restraint system that would provide a fully lockable belt type restraint to improve rider containment, without requiring physical alteration of existing seat designs in any substantial way. It would also be desirable to provide a specialized patron restraint system that provides a ride operator a way of visually verifying that the restraint is properly engaged, for a properly seated rider. The present invention meets these and other needs.